


DW Microfics

by mitzirocker



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dr Nyarlathotep, Gen, Last Great Time War, Songfic, capitalisation not guaranteed, like not constantly but as an ongoing undercurrent, random snippets from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitzirocker/pseuds/mitzirocker
Summary: Various ficlets and rambles retrieved from the wreckage of Tumblr. Beware of tentacles.





	1. Perception Filter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In response to a thread about perceptions of the Doctor varying between species.

ooh and maybe the reason that the universe seems to be filled with pasty humans and welsh quarries is because the doctor mindfucks their (human) companions into perceiving the universe like that, and it’s actually full of weird stuff!

the trakenites are massive blobs of goo that all flow into each other, and the merca/melka/however the fuck it’s spelt is creepy because it’s the only thing on the planet that’s still

their planet is half water world half gas giant btw

and when nyssa joins the tardis crew nyssa perceives tegan and adric and the doctor as being more goo

like adric’s got a habit of leaving bits of adric in the cloister room and tegan tries to get adric to clean up after adric

tegan’s like adric everyone leaves bits of everyone everywhere but i can’t even touch the floaty barriers of this place

nyssa rolls nyssa’s eyes, or would if trakenites had eyes

and carefully pushes adric back together

the doctor ripples pleasantly in the corner which is trakenite for laughter

tegan perceives this as her nagging adric to pick up his goddamn sweet wrappers jesus christ

adric perceives this as it clipping into the walls as it flies into places

it’s like your stupid curvy universe is impossible to navigate

the doctor just watches them all laughing

playing with their separate illusions

they’re not actually in the room but they can see their companions just fine

the companions are in the tardis and the doctor is the tardis

so they fly through the vortex, still getting used to their new short wings/fins/tentacles

and all is well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May upgrade this into a full fic, I don't know.


	2. Nyarlathotep Ideas

  * WINGS
  * massive wings like twice the size of the main body
  * lots and lots of tentacles that look like tindalosian’s designs because why not
  * various weirder limbs that go off into random dimensions
  * one of which just happens to look like a human
  * the main body is (mostly) 3D and CAN go into realspace though that’s not to say it SHOULD
  * mostly it just hovers in the time vortex and assorted higher dimensions
  * time lords are in the same biological order as reapers and the same biological class as vortisaurs
  * eternals and chronovores get their own biological kingdom
  * idek about the black and white guardians
  * yes time lords can fly in the vortex
  * only the renegades really do it though
  * they have tardises for the same reason humans have cars and trains and planes and boats and stuff
  * why walk from stockholm to cairo when it’s easier cheaper safer and faster to go on a plane
  * (six was killed during a time vortex dogfight with the rani)
  * (it was bloody)
  * when they regenerate everything about them is changed except the wings which just grow
  * this is why time lords get progressively larger with each regeneration
  * one was small enough to be used as a very fancy cape one mortifying time
  * complete with arkytior-hat
  * eleven was easily the size of christmas (temporarily forgetting that I pretend that episode never happened)
  * though they’re not a patch on rassilon
  * who won a fight with a moon one time
  * speaking of regeneration it looks like a spider moulting its skin off except with dimensional transcendence and a fuckton of bodily fluids and flailing
  * and that’s how unit’s base in the seventies/eighties was destroyed
  * i’m not saying that this is why four left earth, except this is why four left earth
  * you can still kill a time lord by killing their human avatar/limb
  * this is less about time lords being wimpy and more about humans being tough
  * it is fucking rare for an animal to have its limb cut off and as long as you stop the bleeding fast enough it’ll live
  * that’s a fucking superpower
  * the tentacles come in clusters that are sorted by use
  * these ones fiddle with schroedingery quantum those are used in light mindfucking
  * the whole thing comes in all of the colours
  * all of them
  * including octarine and urple
  * with elaborate patterns on the wings
  * this is why time lords have no fashion sense
  * there is a head
  * that head has one of many mouths
  * that mouth has a lot of teeth



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call them 'Vortex Dragons'. My eldritch!Gallifreyans headcanons vary from context to context, but this is a nice baseline.


	3. Martha Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during her time with the Doctor.

**What they smell like:** She used to wear perfume to block out the smell of hospital. Nowadays she smells of the least worst smelling bottle of shampoo in the TARDIS.

 **How they sleep (sleeping position, schedule, etc):** Life in the TARDIS tends to mess with your circadian rhythm, although she didn’t realise this until she fell asleep in Milo and Cheem’s car. She tries to make sure she gets a decent amount of sleep every twenty-four hours, or at least whenever she’s in the TARDIS. (It’s near-impossible to do so outside, because the Doctor will inevitably get into trouble.)

 **What music they enjoy:** She picked up this electronica album in an eightieth-century flea market. The subgenre won’t be invented until the Third Taglasian Renaissance, but she looks out for it whenever they come near that time period.

 **How much time they spend getting ready every morning:** A good half hour, if you don’t count the shower. This is only in the TARDIS; outside of it, she’s learned to be ready in three minutes or less.

 **Their favorite thing to collect:** Anatomical texts from different species. It’s stereotypical, yes, but it’s just so interesting!

 **Left or right-handed:** Left handed.

Religion (if any): Her family defaulted to Christian, and Martha considers herself agnostic.

 **Favorite sport:** She loves tennis. There’s a beautiful rhythm to the ball and the rackets, like a conversation.

 **Favorite touristy thing to do when traveling (museums, local food, sightseeing, etc):** She usually tries to figure out how these people live and what makes them unique. Seen one war museum, seen them all, but there’s always something interesting in the daily life section.

 **Favorite kind of weather:** She always used to find heavy rain soothing. Since the incident on the moon, she’s found herself preferring clear, cool nights.

 **A weird/obscure fear they have:** She has never liked flying. Once she looked outside the TARDIS in the middle of the vortex. It was days before she felt comfortable in midflight again.

 **The carnival/arcade game they always win without fail:** She is one of twelve people in the entire world who is actually good at the grab-a-stuffed-animal-with-a-crane game. On one primary school field trip she took a cut of the operating money and made five pounds off the rest of her class.


	4. Usotsuki Shooting Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A songfic, set during the early movements of the Last Great Time War.

The Janis thorn is smaller than Leela remembers. The people of Gallifrey are cowardly and indolent, and can be scared into submission by a flash of steel, or, on one hilarious occasion, by bared teeth. When she leaves the Citadel for the wastes beyond, she hunts with crossbow and knife - what kind of idiot would poison their meal? Assassins are a different matter altogether, but they are thinner on the ground than they used to be. The thorns have sat in their pouch, timelocked and untouched, for at least fifty years.

Leela leaps into action, chasing an imaginary target across her apartment floor. Approach, distract, _stab_ , her skills are as sharp as ever. As well they should be; she will only have one chance. Long ago, Romana altered the thorns so that their poison would prevent regeneration. Leela just hopes whatever-they-did will work on her target.

One-two-three, and the thorn dives into an imaginary neck, straight into the bloodstream. One-two-three, and it plunges into an arm. One-two-three, and she manages to scrape a cheek. (It does not matter. The merest drop of poison will kill.) She dances one-two-three one-two-three one-two-three until she can feel her movements slowing. She looks at the nearest clock, and finds that it is nearly midnight.

She stops there. While she would like more practice, she will need all of her strength.

Tomorrow she will kill a god.


	5. Kemu VOXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was originally an answer to an ask about Reincarnation. Also I hammed up the translation because I can.

Earlier in the series there’s a song about someone stuck in a time loop, and a song about unexpected immortality, and a song about someone who turns invisible and fades from everyone’s memories, and a song about a deity yelling about a catastrophe brought on by obtaining perfection…

But then there’s _[Reincarnation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7aPocCfsI4)_. I mean, these fucking lyrics.

_In the wreck of a world near turned into ash/I dreamed all this could be finite_

_As the final runner, I dash for the end/Let us finish this farce, right here and right now_

_And yet, only once did this irregular youth/Refuse the perfection offered to them_

_In this miracle-less world, where everything is lost/If I could but dream of a cathode-ray tube_

_Would that not be such a wonderful thing?/From now, my target shall be God_

_I had an answer for the reincarnation prodigy/But it seems in the end, all xe wanted was normality_

[the rest of the second verse]

_As the final runner, I dash for the end/Trampling the ruins where the ‘hero’ once stood_

_The universe has only one more chance/And it was irresponsibly entrusted to me_

You’re not even trying to make your thing not about the Time War when you write lyrics like _that_.

There are a dozen extra songs on the album, and the way there’re ordered puts _Reincarnation_ at the start of the second disc and some other song takes its place. At first I was angry, but then I actually listened to [_A Nothing Sort of Morning_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0akhxkx0UI).

_I must thank every one of you/For giving me such happiness_

_Now, let’s end this fairytale no-one will ever tell_

[a full minute of beautifully epic music]

The reason I didn’t call either _Reincarnation_ or _A Nothing Sort of Morning_ the last song is that neither of them are.

That’s [_The Defeated Boy_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0gYN8Uul6o).

_I never could become as radiant and dazzling as you_

_To this story of passing by and barely meeting I say farewell._


	6. BroTP Ask Meme

  * **who steals french fries off the other’s plate** \- the doctor. martha sees no reason to start shit and lets them (usually)
  * **who jokingly moves in for the kiss when someone asks if they’re a couple**  - martha after she gets over the whole unrequited love thing (WHICH SHE DID IT’S CANON FIGHT ME)
  * **who has to bust or bail the other out of jail**  - martha. ‘breaking the doc’s dumb ass out of jail’ is like lesson three at companion school. still, the pair of them get arrested so often it’s pretty much a moot point
  * **who gives the other advice/comfort about dating issues**  - again, after the crush mess has been dealt with (canon canon CANON) - well, the doctor’s aro-ace so i guess they help her? sometimes? mostly by being a nonjudgemental sounding board/shoulder to cry on, though several thousand years of hanging around humans have given them a pretty accurate douchebag-dar
  * **who shamelessly cheats at games by reaching over to cover the other’s eyes**  - the doctor, until martha got fed up and threatened to hit them with the board. it’s not that martha doesn’t cheat, she’s just more subtle about it (the doctor notices and lets her because yaay happy time with compagnen and now i am thinking about the inherent power imbalance at the heart of the doctor’s relationships with their companions  _thank you sky_ )  **  
**
  * **who immediately calls dibs on the top bunk**  - they’re as bad as each other
  * **who starts and who wins the pillow fights**  - years of medical school have hardened martha jones into a skilled pillow warrior. the doctor is mildly terrified
  * **who says “your pants would look better on their floor” to the other’s potential crush** \- eeeh well the doctor’s super mega asexual and i headcanon that they try to ignore human sex stuff so neither of them? unless they wanted to do something nice for martha




	7. Doctor Songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally a response to an ask about Doctor Nyarlathotep song recs. Knocked off a bit about a TPP crossover because I've already uploaded that as its own thing.

That’s actually a pretty difficult question to answer - y’see, my Eldritch!Doctor headcanons are tied so deeply into my other Doctor headcanons that it’s hard to separate them. Also I’m generally less into the tentacles and more into their obsessive all-consuming love for their companions, and the criminally under-explored acolyte-of-an-Elder-God angle to their relationships. Also also I hatehateHATE the Cartmel Masterplan for thematic reasons, it’s very important to me that the Doctor started as some random timecat who became their glorious and terrifying full self through the journey, like everyone else in the TARDIS.

Can still toss a few your way, though. Warning, they’re all Japanese internet songs. Google around for the lyrics if you want them; tbh the feel is more important to me.

[Shinkai City Underground](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nN9ch5Xi0bo) is, I think, a song of companions singing about the journey. I’m linking the chorus because - that little kid. That’s the Doctor, always walking on. I tend to group this song with [Umiyuri Kaiteitan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3juIVmAP0rM), that’s the Doctor’s take on it. The child who leapt off the edge of the world.

[ A Family Tea Party](https://vocaloidlyrics.fandom.com/wiki/%E3%81%A8%E3%81%82%E3%82%8B%E4%B8%80%E5%AE%B6%E3%81%AE%E5%BE%A1%E8%8C%B6%E4%BC%9A%E8%AD%B0_\(To_Aru_Ikka_no_Tea_Party\)) is about Five. They’re recovering from an incident that ended with them seriously injured and their companions seeing more than they should. With all illusions stripped away, they take the opportunity to show their companions just how much they love them.

I think part of the reason I like Five so much is that they’re the first Doctor to notice, on some level, what they were becoming. Seven was the first to properly get it and start panicking, sure, but Adric’s death hit Five hard. I don’t think it’s a coincidence that they actually started listening to Tegan’s pleas to take her home afterwards. They kidnapped her on a whim, and mind-whammied her so hard that even after they reevaluated the situation and brought her back [she still wanted to come with them](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rcg5Gdw9gTI).

There’s this album called Pandora Voxx, and [it’s about the Last Great Time War](http://cunninglydisguisedkeybearer.tumblr.com/post/102727477470/so-i-listened-to-that-kemu-voxx-thingy-and-oh-my). Admittedly in the same way that [Dark Side of the Moon is about The Wizard of Oz](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dark_Side_of_the_Rainbow) but it still counts, fight me. Now, I love this album, if for nothing else then [A Nothing Sort of Morning](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M9FRtPnXzew)/[The Defeated Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IyDRkbktx7I), which I think are like the purest expression of who the Doctor is and why they do the things they do, but what I actually want to talk about is the album opener.

[Jinsei Reset Button](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IN3kbST908c) is about a time loop, and a task that must be completed. Clearly it’s about Tegan Jovanka on a mission from the Doctor to stop the Daleks doing something to a city in the early phase of the War. It always sounds like the instruments in the chorus are screaming to me; Tegan does not enjoy this at all. After years upon years of desperation and pain, she breaks the loop, and the Doctor comes to thank her.

At first, she charges them, ready to get rid of them like the Daleks, but she ends up collapsing into their arms. As they stroke her back, she whispers through her tears. “Please let me hate you.”


End file.
